Under The Stars We Wish
by Kinoha
Summary: AU. Vegeta was a prince of Saiyajins. Bulma, Kakarott and Kuririn just measly third classes. ChiChi a rich first class. Juuhachi the Elite guard to the Queen. How does the fate tie'em together? You'll be surprised... BV CCG KJ
1. Chapter I

**A/N:** Heeeeellllllllooooooo! My new fic! AU! Yay! So summary is basically this: Six people are brought together by a mysterious purge but the fate has something more in store for them…

To make this clearer I'll make little bios about characters 'cause they're way OOC: first the guys!

**Kakarott:** Age – 19 Height – 5,7 ft. Weight – 171 lbs.

Powerlevel: 2067

**Vegeta:** Age – 21 Height – 5,7 ft. Weight – 170 lbs.

Powerlevel: 8108

**Kuririn:** Age – 20 Height – 5,1 ft. Weight – 153 lbs.

Powerlevel: 1950

**Bardock:** Age – 42 Height – 5,8 ft. Weight – 180 lbs.

Powerlevel: 7800

**King Vegeta:** Age – 46 Height – 6,7 ft. Weight – 237 lbs. Powerlevel: 11 000

**Turles: **Age – 22 Height – 6,2 ft. Weight – 200 ibs.

Powerlevel: 6600

**Raditz: **Age – 24 Height – 7.0 ft. Weight – 250 lbs. Powerlevel: 7880

**Not so important persons but still play (major) part in the story:** Nappa –. Powerlevel: 6400

Toma – Bardock's Elite friend and member of his team and Celipa's mate. Powerlevel: 6550

Celipa – Toma's mate and a member of Bardock's Elite team. Taanipu's friend. Powerlevel: 6020

Cornua – Kakarott's and Kuririn's team member. She's a third class and Meataro's mate. Powerlevel: 1008

Meataro – Third class warrior in Kakarott and Kuririn's team and mate to Cornua. Powerlevel: 1160

Okay! And now for the girls!

**ChiChi:** Age – 18 Height – 5,1 ft. Weight – 105 lbs.

Powerlevel: 3500

**Bulma:** Age – 19 Height – 5,2 ft. Weight – 106 lbs.

Powerlevel: 1833

**Juuhachi: **Age – 20 Height – 5,0 ft. Weight – 100 lbs. Powerlevel: 8067

**Queen Rosichena: **Age – 43 Height – 5,8 ft. Weight – 120 lbs..

Powerlevel: 9006

**Taanipu:** Age – 41 Height – 5,7 ft. Weight – 115 lbs.)

Powerlevel: 6508

Now before we start I'd like to introduce you to the Saiyajin Class system:

**Readers:** NOOOOoooo! Not more!

**Upper Class:** Consists first class, Elite, Royal Guards and of course the Royal family. The strongest Saiyajins and so-called noble men of Planet Vegetasei. Upper Class doesn't have that much of a cast system. First class can go talk to Elite or Royal Guards and disobey but everybody has to obey the Royal family or else… Usually they handle the paperwork, military/'diplomacy' and work as servants/assistant at the palace. Elites may have some mission there and here.

They have the complete power over second and third class.

Powerlevel : 3000 - 5000 and up.

**Middle Class:** Second class. The normal people. Produce food and other things necessary. Could be called working class. Half of them are usually purgers and the other half farmers, builders, shop keepers, merchants etc. Main meaning to produce food and keep the community going. Second classes are the most often cooks and kitchen staff. Rarely beaten up by Upper Classes.

Powerlevel: 1200 - 3000

**Low Class: **Third class. They live in slums and are mostly despised by the Upper Class. They live by hunting and eating in bars or even stealing from market places.

Every third class has in some point of one's life been on a purging mission. They handle the purges. Third classes are usually considered as a 'stress relief' for Upper Class soldiers. Disobeying your superior is punished by death or slavery and the Upper Class soldiers come often to beat up the third classes. Often as a house slaves for the Upper Class soldiers.

Powerlevel: 0 - 1200

**Pairings:** Kakarott/ChiChi Bulma/Vegeta Kuririn/Juuhachi Cornua/Meataro

King Vegeta/Rosichena Bardock/Taanipu Toma/Celipa Raditz? Turles?

**Disclaimer:** Stop staring at me! Sheesh! Do I look like a rich Japanese dude? Hardly! I can speak/write/read Japanese but it sadly changes nothing…I only own Cornua, Meataro and the Yarogajins and Gorakuha and Seikyuu so no stealing without permission…

**Chapter I – **We wish under the stars…

The nightly sky was lit with stars illuminating the sky, stars twinkling alone in the vast empty space. So alone and free…accompanied by the darkness nevertheless. A light breeze moved the tall grass making it rustle slightly, singing its own eerie but beautiful song. It was a clear night and

the air was still warm. It would never be cool or chilly.

The planets two suns took care of it. At the daytime the temperature was always around 104 degrees (Fahrenheit) and dropped dramatically at the nights to 70 degrees. Planet Vegetasei was mainly dry desert with little tropic rainforests there and here. It had also wide fields of tall green grass, _famba_ and lakes on the northern hemisphere.

A man laid on top of the high grassy hill covered in high weeds, little far away from the nearby city's suburb area, looking at the stars. He sighed the best he could with his bruised ribs and brought a hand to touch his cheek and winced at the touch. His cheek was swollen and the skin was bleeding a little.

He mumbled couple of chosen curses and continued staring at the distant sky. His armor and scouter laid beside him on the grass, little farther away. This had always relaxed him and helped him to forget the struggling life he led and lived with the other third class soldiers.

A loud rustling sound reached his acute ears but he did nothing. He knew who it was and the person could have walked completely soundless if he had just wanted but had decided to announce his coming.

" I knew ya 'd be here…" came a voice besides him and the person dropped down next to him, removing his own scouter and throwing it carelessly on the grass after turning it off.

" Yeah…where else, Kuririn?" The man laying on the ground responded, like it would have been the most obvious thing in the world. The other man chuckled.

" Ya're too predictable…for those who know ya, Kakarott."

Kakarott snorted and waved his hand nonchalantly only to grunt in pain at the movement. Kuririn glanced shortly at his beaten up friend. His face was bruised and full of little cuts which wouldn't leave a scar on his handsome face. Bruises covered his muscular chest and stomach, some of them bleeding slightly.

Kakarott had a horizontal scar across his nose. A thin dark line given him by some of the countless Upper Class Saiyajins. His spiky hair was kept in small ponytail at the base of his neck and the front spikes were freely pointing where-ever they liked. The young Saiyajin male had a blood red scarf tied around his forehead and Kuririn often wondered why. No one really knew why, despite being friends for ages.

Kuririn himself was a short male and his hair was short and spiked all around in strange wavy way almost covering the six dots on his forehead. The smaller man slightly adjusted the arm protector in his left arm, settling on the _famba_ as comfortably as he could ever get.

" Upper Class again?" It was more of a statement than a question for the both knew the answer. Kuririn still had some sore limbs and bruises from his previous beating couple of days ago.

Kakarott nodded. " It was a close call…sometimes I wonder if they have any brains." He snorted again, his voice holding the characteristic straightforwardness and slight sarcasm. " Ya only hafta out run or out smart them which ain't a trick itself y'know."

Kuririn let out a little laugh. " We're too clever for 'em, obviously. I swear I can smell' em before they get on ten meters radius. Must be the perfume…"

The taller Saiyajin snickered at his friend's statement. It was partly true. The Upper Class males always smelled like women to them. They themselves didn't get to bath that often. Kakarott winced again as his sore ribs shifted. " Damn it…"

" We have a purge tomorrow… I…We… we're to purge the Planet Yarogasei…" Kuririn started, gazing at the stars.

" I know, Kuririn…I've finished da plans. Heck! Four ain't enough. We need Bulma and even it ain't enough! And she may not come…It's Yarogasei we're talkin' about after all… Cornua and Meataro are tracking her down righ' now…" he trailed off.

" It's weird y'know…this damn job's been in pool for three _cycli_'s (months) an' now it jus' suddenly rest on our shoulders! I really wanna strangle the guy who assigned the fucking thing to us! And I've heard things about Yarogasei…"

The silence fell on them. They just kept staring at the stars both thinking the same. The tomorrow purge would be their lives worst experience. Everybody had heard about Yarogasei. It had been the thorn in the King's side for ages. Able to stand against them because of their superior technology and extreme intelligence. Yarogajins were known about their sadistic nature and their ability to go berserk in a battle and now four, hopely five, third class soldier/purgers were do the job against what? Just couple of millions berserk sadistic or maso-sadistic Yarogajins? Oh joy…Kakarott had thought and said when he and Kuririn as team leaders got the news.

They usually got assignments for Kuririn's team or Kakarott's team. Too bad it hadn't yet come to common knowledge that they were actually the same and one team. This one had come under Kuririn's name.

And he wasn't exactly in the bestest shape… Did the Upper Classes beating him earlier today know the fact that he was going to try to purge that planet? Possibilities of that knowledge: Non existent. And did he know that third classes weren't allowed to use regeneration tanks? Yes. They were going to purge Yarogasei. Not just try. To show them….

He lifted his head spiky haired head, half of it pulled at ponytail to gaze the enchanting palace rising in middle of the big city, illuminated by lights.

" Some day…jus' some day…" he heard his short friend whisper as he too was gazing at the beautiful building and sighed.

" Yes…some day…" Kakarott whispered back and they sat silently on the top of the hill, hoping and making wishes that were beyond their reach and fate. Such was they way and life of a third class. Maybe some day they would have a better life.

Just some day…

The two Saiyajin warriors were now on the grassy hill, trying to get the rest and energy for tomorrows mission impossible, failing to see the shooting star streak over the sky and to disappear in horizon as the warm breeze continued to ruffle the high weeds in the night.

…………………………

On top of the Royal palace of planet Vegetasei, away from curious glances and scouters, high above everything, on the highest point of the palace on the great dome of the ball room, a hand draped around the decorated stone adornment sat a lone figure. The figure surveyed the landscape opening before his coal black eyes, taking in its nightly beauty. The wide field of _famba _spreading outside the eastern side of the city like an ocean.

He could see everything from his sitting spot. It gave him the feeling of freedom and power. He didn't think anybody besides him would know about this place and just to go there to watch night or day. He was right none did.

Over years in had become his private place, to where he could always just vanish and think about everything. Now his mind was on Yarogasei.

Some purging team was assigned to purge it. And none seemed to know who. It was in the common knowledge of the whole planet but the information who was missing. There had been no bragging anywhere, no claims, no secret information about it.

He, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyajins didn't know either. He's father did, but he'd damned if his father would tell him. And of course his mother knew, but would she bother to tell it? Nope. Just cuddle him. He was the prince of this damn place, dammit! Vegeta was really ticked off at his mother's behavior towards him. She still treated him like as a five year old…Vegeta was an adult man, didn't she see it?

Sometimes he wished he'd have a person like Bardock by his side, like Bardock was to his father. Another pair of ears and eyes, another mind in making the military plans, to have the most trustable person in the world. Oh the hell! He didn't need friends! He didn't need anybody! He had always done everything alone and would do in future. He wouldn't became dependent on others. He'd be strong just as fine without them!

He would never admit it but he was lonely. He had no true friends, he was in I-tolerate-you relationship with both the General's sons and couple of other his fathers and Bardock's friends. The prince had never liked Bardock's sons for some reason.

His father's and mother's guards were of course his too but when he'd be the King he'd change them. Get his own government… his own everything!

Maybe he'd keep Bardock…he liked him the best because his own height was so close to his own and he didn't feel small, like around some soldiers. But it didn't matter, Vegeta was still stronger than they were…

The prince really didn't have had the chance to get some friends. The balls were boring and waste of his precious training time and the females who almost drowned him in drool and clung to him like he was a dress at the mall that they wanted. And he wasn't interested in having a mate yet.

He just wanted his own life that none could command or direct.

Vegeta suddenly felt himself more determined than ever before. If his father didn't want to share the information and knowledge he would have to do it himself.

" I should have thought about this a long time ago…" he muttered darkly, a smirk plastered on his handsome face. He'd take the things in his own hands…and maybe get a couple of friends along the way…

Vegeta silently and gracefully as a cat climbed down the dome and made his way through one window to the empty red carpeted corridor. None was at sight. The prince took one last glance at the starry night sky doing something as childish, at least to him it was childish, as wishing for success in his newly se mission.

The black-haired young Saiyajin male swiveled around and trudged towards his room and sleep as the bright shooting star flew to horizon just narrowly escaping his acute Saiyajin vision.

………………………………

Bulma waved at her black haired friend as the black haired girl saluted her back with a smile and disappeared behind the corner leaving Bulma alone at the dark empty street. Sometimes she just wondered… ChiChi was a bit of a mystery to her. First when she had met her black haired friend, she had been…innocent. It was they only word to describe it back then. She still was utterly clueless at the fact that third classes got beaten up at minimum once in week or two. Bulma wondered just which third class district she lived in…and she seemed to lack every third class' cautious senses and movements developed over the years of abuse in hope to avoid and notice the approaching danger. ChiChi also didn't have the silent pace of a third class' warriors that was usual to them… 

But sure she was hellova strong for a female! She had her own suspicions but decided that ChiChi would tell it when she wanted. She was after all her friend…

" Whatever…" the bluegreen haired girl muttered to herself and began strolling soundlessly along the street. There was no lights and the only light was coming from little cracks between window and hinge or shining beneath the door. The slums were filthy and cramped together in different shades of dirt and gray. Bulma sighed and cast her eyes upwards at the starts twinkling nonchalantly above her.

Rather disturbing thought entered her head then. One of those stars was Yarogasei…Her ninety-nine percent sure upcoming death…she shivered. She could just say she couldn't come or something like that. Stay on Vegetasei knowing it was her friends out there? Hardly!

Bulma remembered Cornua's desperate eyes and Meataro's gritted teeth and mask of indifference…And abruptly her mind was assaulted by images and memories about Cornua and Meataro, Kakarott and Kuririn and her drinking in bar after good mission, laughing together at something said, luring Upper Classes away from others, fighting together, talking with each other about something, training…hunting food…the list went on and on.

Kakarott's taunting smirk and sarcastic comments combined with little temper and tough calmness…

Kuririn's mischievous smile and bright nature with toughness come over years and that loyalty…

Cornua and Meataro…the ever arguing but happy couple amusing everybody with their behavior…

They were her friends. Friends that had saved her life. Friends that she had grown up with. She just couldn't turn her back! Not knowing…she'd be alone if they died….Bulma realized with a start. Would she be alone the rest of her life, not finding new friends that could take their place or go with them and die with them or possibly make the little difference needed to win the situation?

She quietly climbed up the nearby building to the roof and stood there, letting the nightly breeze caress her beautiful face and blue hair. Who knows? Maybe this mission will lead to something better…

" Oh Kami help us…" The blue haired female Saiyajin whispered, hoping this hadn't been the last time she'd seen ChiChi, hoping for the future to bring a better life…

" Somehow…" the wind faded her words and she propped down into a cross-legged sitting position bringing her hand in front of her face. This hand would be stained in blood tomorrow…covered in her own or Yarogajins blood…and as every other person she missed the phenomenon of a shooting star speeding above her head.

…………………………

ChiChi walked few hundred meters before she took up flying. She couldn't understand why Bulma didn't just simply fly. It was so freeing and hellova lot faster.

The black-haired girl frowned in thought. Bulma had said something about that third classes didn't fly in cities and but flew only if they had to. ChiChi had then asked why and Bulma had cast her a unbelieving look that told her: You-serious-you-don't-know-why-or-can't-figure-it-out!

Then her blue-haired friend had said something about being too shieldless and visible for 'certain eyes' and the outwitting possibilities were almost non-existent. And actually she hadn't seen any third class ever flying…ChiChi still didn't get why.

She sped up her white-blue aura blazing around her wildly. ChiChi felt bad for not telling about she was really a first class 'lady' and not a third class tomboy. Well, she was a tomboy but not a third class.

What she had figured out was that Low Class and Upper Class didn't have the best relationship possible. Sometimes, like now, ChiChi hated her unknowledge about things. Her parents had kept her really shielded from the outer life and she only knew what a lady was supposed to be like.

When she first had started her adventures and met Bulma she didn't even know how to fight properly. She had a basic training that every Saiyajin had but no more. ChiChi was stronger than Bulma, a much stronger, but she still lost their sparring matches to her. Bulma had experience and skill smoothed over the years but lacked the strength.

ChiChi had the power and strength beyond any third class warrior, but she was clumsy and inexperienced just learning to use her body properly in a fight. Bulma's fake and confusing attacks broke her concentration and Bulma always seemed to hit elsewhere where ChiChi thought the attack would hit. And her never-ending stock of techniques and tricks never ceased to amaze and annoy her. And yet another thing was her speed. Bulma was way faster than she should have been…

It was her only chance to fight. Her parents forbid her from training saying that she was a lady and had the needed training for a fighter and she was incapable of doing it. But it didn't mean she didn't love and grieve for a fight like other Saiyajins… She wouldn't submit to her parents will like every other of her 'lady friends'. She'd rebel and do it anyway…ChiChi really hoped she one day could move as gracefully and fast with that confident knowledge of your skills and limitations and show she could be a formidable fighter.

The third classes baffled her. They were the scum of the society, but to her they didn't seems so bad…they even had this faint air of a brotherhood and loyalty to each other. Never she had seen the true will to kill each other in those countless bar fights she and Bulma had encountered. Yet they, at least in ChiChi's opinion, were more skilled and cunning fighters that she had to go watch with other first class ladies in a hope for a strong mate candidate.

She thought all the men trying to court her were just wimps and full-of-their-selves-bastards. Couldn't there be any man with enough will to answer her snappy comebacks and temper?

How she wished for a change in her life. Her father was always bashing her with his comments and mother just did nothing but tried to arrange her a 'good mate'.

" _You're a lady ChiChi! You can't fight! And besides you're incapable of ever being a good fighter! You're a female! Men want a submitting mate, not a tempered and spirited tomboy lady with loud mouth and too much wits! "_ the words echoed in her head.

" I'll show them…Some day…I'll be free to do what I want with my life and have a mate that accepts me as I am …I hope…"

And behind her a star flew across the sky, twinkling brightly and then disappearing.

…………………………………

Bardock paced around the room. Face crunched up in annoyance and frustration, even little in anger. Taanipu watched calmly her mates agitation from nearby chair. There he went again…Soon he'd probably kick and break something.

The short Saiyajin male (in Saiyajin standards) stopped abruptly and kicked the table standing in middle of the room and it went to splinters with a loud crash. Again. They'd need to get once again new piece of furniture in their apartment…

" I can't… I just…I don't know!" he roared agitated balling his fists. Taanipu walked behind him and hugged him from behind, curling her tail around his waist.

" None knows, Bardock…Only the King knows and we can't afford any information slips. I heard the King sent the assignment himself and wiped off the transmitter's database and memory." She soothed. Bardock grunted, relaxing under his mates touch.

" The King has his reason…Even the prince doesn't know…and the team assigned won't say a word. Thousands purgers go and come tomorrows normally and we won't ever know who they were." she purred.

" Were?"

" Yes. Were. This is just a test, Bardock, to know more about them than just rumors, so we can send a real purging team or an army…Do you really think those purgers would survive? Hardly. With high possibility they're third class purgers."

" Really? But what about-" Bardock snapped hotly and was interrupted by Taanipu.

" Yes. If you'd calm down and think you'd realize it too. You're a brilliant military mind and a scientist but sometimes you just don't think…"

" What did I do to have such a mate?"

" You were strong enough to hunt me down…" Taanipu purred, happy at her accomplishment in calming her usually tempered mate down. Bardock turned around and gazed impishly at Taanipu's just as black eyes. They were equally tall, but the female Saiyajin was smaller and more slender built. " Yeah…I think I did…" he stated smugly.

Taanipu mock-glared as he scooped her up and carried to their bed.

…………………………………

Cool ice-blue eyes took in her surroundings. Everything was as always. Majestic red carpets covering the polished marble floors and the walls were decorated with silver and gold carvings, chandeliers and paintings hanging there and here.

Such was the look of the Royal palace's Royal department and highest floor.

She slightly adjusted her armor and uniform with the Royal mark on her right chest plate. God these things were uncomfortable. Juuhachi had been a Royal Guard for the Queen for almost a year and was quickly going bored with the duty. This was her only chance to remain unnoticed and it was definitely the last place the would search for her.

She tucked her short blond hair behind her ear. If there was something she hated it was the night duty. It totally messed up her sleeping rhythm.

Juuhachi knew she was a mystery. Miscolored and unbelievingly strong for a female of her height, 5,0 feet tall and small built. And she preferred to remain so. Distant and mysterious.

None would ever find out about her pasta and what she really was. She was practically safe but it never paid to be careful anyway. She wouldn't allow anybody come close and that's why she was so popular among men, who had taken it as a personal mission to woo her out of her mind. Idiots…

They really didn't know what and who they were dealing with.

Years ago she had discovered she was one of the Rare. Now she was hiding from her own; The Rares. Her people…Who used the gift wrong and made her feel disgusted and ashamed to be a part of them so she left.

The Rares are blessed with ability beyond worlds; the ability of foreseeing things. Just right now the visions were haywire. There wasn't just one future like there always was. Now there was many possibilities, all centered around the same certain people. But what irked her the most, for some reason she couldn't tell who were the ones in question. Like they were behind a thin curtain you could see through but not make things clear.

And unusually, the blond couldn't see in the farther future at all. It was all centered around the next month and beyond that…just blank emptiness.

Juuhachi had her own scary suspicions about everything. Like the next month had to happen first, before more future could be made. If there even was one…

The visions kept shifting around. The future hadn't been decided yet. It was unstable, like it had never been before. The future was always stable but…

Wait! Two visions disappeared! Someone of the concerned had just made a decision canceling possibilities…she predicted the possibilities would just narrow down until there'd be ten left and maybe the blankness would go away, revealing the future.

This was crazy. It was becoming harder and harder just keep just a side eyes at the sights playing in back of her mind. It wouldn't look good if she just zoned out whole time. And she saw them all the time, but forgot them almost immediately what it had been about. She had been given the gift to see and change if needed, but she wasn't allowed to affect this time.

But one thing she knew for sure. This thing was strangely related to the upcoming purge of Yarogasei…

The blond seeress sighed and leaned against the wall next to the Queens apartment doors. She had seen the purgers but like every other person they were too covered in the dark veil. But now there was five purgers instead of four…the decision earlier…

The stars continued their bright existent on the black sky. The shooting star left a streak on the stratosphere but it all seemed to happen in slow motion in front of her blue eyes.

" A shooting star…the ancient symbol of hope and wish…" The small woman said to none and a smile caressed her pink lips. And then froze. It was the mark, she realized.

This would be the first step; Beginning.

**A/N:** Heh! That was a long first chapter…more of a prologue if something. I'm trying this new more describing writing style…Not much more to say…but RR! I want to know if this is worth of continuing! Comments and questions are welcome too!

**JA NE! SAYONARA!**


	2. Chapter II

**A/N:** Here's the second chapter! Enjoy and review!** This is for you GlOwStIcKcAnDyGuRl!**

**Disclaimer:** The Holy Mighty Disclaimer's truths and advice in real life says: Thou never owned in the past, thou never own in the present, thou shall never own in the future but in the Hell thee can write fanfiction as much as thou want! But never shall thou own…

**Chapter II** – Five purgers…or more?

It was early morning and the sun was creeping up its sister coming right after it, Adamanteru and Izukumi, the twin suns of planet Vegetasei. The temperature would be climbing up fast after the sunrises.

The spacepod landing and launching area was buzzing with Saiyajins ready to go on a purge, talking with their comrades, making last minute preparations and plans. The purge journeys always started at morning and ended when the mission was completed or when the special time limit was up.

Kakarott adjusted his boots, leaning on his spacepod and just watched the crowd. He was early as always. Making last minutes preparations and check-ups, but this time he felt that nothing would be enough for this mission.

He knew this would be his last purging mission, but he'd be damned if he just gave up like that. And why them? Had they been picked randomly amongst the hundreds other teams? And then there was the fact none seemed to know anything. He had his doubts that only their team and the person who assigned the whole thing knew who was going to purge that Kami forsaken mudball.

" Damn it…I should have gotten laid before this rather than spend my last hours gazing at the stars…At least a nice fuck would have left me a satisfied dying man…" he muttered quietly.

Six pods launched off at distance with a loud boom and Kakarott remade his blood red bandana and checked was his hair still tightly in its ponytail. You never knew when someone would come and try to kill him and see the resemble…The young Saiyajin had managed to avoid so far some clearly 'life-threatening' situations which were ordered by his father or brothers.

" Hey! Kakarott! Here early again! What's da mission!" a voice shouted from the crowd and Kakarott jerked his head up at it. It was Totepo.

" The routine…jus' one more nameless mudball…" he replied with a smirk. Just could the other hurry? He didn't exactly like Totepo that much. He didn't like the fact that the elder Saiyajin towered about one and half feet above his head. Even if he was stronger.

" Oh…ya know…?" Totepo came closer with conspired manner. " There's a rumor sayin' that this whole thing was ordered by King himself and even his closest men doesn't know a thing…"

Kakarott's eyes widened slightly in shock but that was all that showed of it. By the King himself!

" Jus' to let ya know…" and Totepo vanished to spread the rumor to other third classes at the hangar area. Something was up…

" Hey! Mr. Leader!" Bulma's perky voice broke in suddenly and he turned to see his team standing there smiling in defeated manner. He cocked an eyebrow.

" What's matter? Ya all look like ya damn are marching to death."

Bulma rolled her rich blue eyes and snorted. " If ya haven't noticed…newsflash! We're!"

" Then why ya're 'ere, Bulma?" Kakarott smirked tauntingly. Good old Bulma. You could almost always trust on her. Kuririn cracked a slight smile at her antics.

" Ya couldn't even get outta of your pod without breaking your whiny little neck in progress…Now let's go!" and she tromped over her pod getting inside with audible huff. Kakarott smirked. They might have hope after all.

With these thoughts the purging team doomed to die went in their pods and launched off. A shadow in the side alley gave satisfied grunt. The team had accepted the mission. He had thought they may not do it… even they were third classes and disobeying your superiors led to death or slavery. But there hadn't been any kind of hesitance…

The figure turned his back at the crowd and walked deeper into the dark abandoned alley. The team members had been quite small built and short people. The girl with stunning greenblue hair and eyes…lithe and barely over 5,2 feet. The other and taller woman around 5,6 feet…That short male 5,1 with short spiky hair with protector in his lower arm…Then there was this more of a right height 6,4 feet tall guy…And the man with hair in a ponytail and wild front spikes and a scar horizontally across his nose…Funnily he brought in his mind his first hand and the General of his army; Bardock. There was something so same in the posture he stood and in that taunting smirk…and now that he thought about it the front spikes actually matched the pattern and the face was almost identical to Bardock's minus the scar over nose and add it to cheek.

The King shook his head. It wasn't possible and Saiyajins tended to look like each other…He shrugged it off and took in air. He needed to be ready at tonight's ball…

………………………………

Prince Vegeta, the future King of planet Vegetasei grinned smugly to himself. He was such a genius. He had risen early, way too early to his liking though, but was happy with the results. He had already checked the transmitter's memory and database and as he had predicted they were wiped off. Not even a trace of possible information was left.

But there's another ways of finding out things old man…Vegeta thought devilishly. It wasn't a hard task to get hands on today's purging list…

Vegeta scanned thru the papers making quick notes. It was some of the teams displayed on the list, but which one? The list only held two Upper Class teams…which was rare. So it had to be one of them.

The prince frowned.

No. It was too obvious. His father was far more complicated than that and would count on somebody prying the info. Surely there was someone else doing the same thing just now in separated quarter of the palace…

Vegeta concentrated. Think think! He lazily eyed the paper in front of him and felt sudden urge to blast it to smithereens until a certain name caught his eyes…He quickly read the notes.

" Kuririn's team No. 672 Four members (+ one unofficial): Bulma – third class Cornua – third class Kakarott – third class Kuririn – third class Meataro – third class Target: Vierasei38"

Vierasei38…If his memory served him right the planet had been purged couple of years ago…He'd read the report himself and accepted it when the old man had been too busy accept some purge reports back then.

A smug smile crept upon his handsome face. The old man made a mistake for not checking the status of Vierasei38. He doubted none even remembered about Vierasei38. Just a planet among others. The only reason he remembered it was 'cause it was his first purge report to be checked ever and the name had stuck on his mind. It was weird what kind of things the memory picked up…

So, he sent a third class team to purge Yarogasei….a third class team no less! But he had to check one thing first.

After a while he strolled in the main computer room scaring the shit out of the staff working in there. " I need the status report of planet Vierasei38 now!" he barked and the man sitting in front of the main database which held every single detail of purged and unpurged planets flew to action.

The clicking of the buttons and the prince's intense stare and impatient tapping of a foot were enough to sped up the searcher's working will and motivation.

" There you go my prince." Them man said shakily with a bow and Vegeta stepped closer to the screen. A smirk appeared on his face.

" He's clever…too clever…" Vegeta muttered his thoughts aloud earning curious looks from the staff in the room who tired not to look interested. The old status of the planet was back and it was listed to be purged today. I'm the only one who knows, he realized. The other information pryers wouldn't have a chance due to this fact 'cause he was the only person who knew Vierasei38's truth. Like some fate was intertwining with everything.

The King must have put up the status himself. He'd hardly trust the palace staff and be so stupid as told them to do it and leave witnesses…Vegeta was beginning to be quite sure that the team's status had been fake as well.

" Gotcha!" he smirked and stormed out of the room leaving the flabbergasted group behind. He had a mission and now all he needed was a crew. The prince had always wondered how the purging missions really were like…

………………………………

Juuhachi felt her head almost explode. Some of the visions had just changed drastically and many possibilities had disappeared in a snap. She shook her head. Whatta hell had one of the person in question done?

" Juuhachi? What's the matter?"

" I'm okay, your Majesty, just little lost in thought." The blond replied. The Queen gave a skeptical glance but decided to drop the matter. Her blond Guard was beginning to zone off too often. Like she saw something nobody else did see and then there was the fact she was never surprised of anything. And her coloring…

" Okay then we can go and try on our dresses for the ball!" the Queen chirped happily and bounced out of the room as Juuhachi almost face vaulted. Sometimes she just wondered about the Queen…

She crunched up her face in dislike. The ball in the evening. Again. An uncomfortable and probably ridiculously colored fancy dress. Yay. Juuhachi gave a slight shake and followed the Queen.

…………………………………

ChiChi glared at the mirror. She was wearing a skin tight white dress with silver straps that criss-crossed her back and white gloves up to her upper arm. Her hair was pulled up into a mass of curls on top of her head and two slightly curly locks framed her face.

She had some silver glitter in her hair and silver eye shadow. She looked absolutely stunning.

ChiChi frowned. She wasn't as muscular and good-shaped as Bulma was because of the lack of training but that thing would change radically in the future.

" Oh ChiChi darling!" her mother Margarite cooed from downstairs of their huge mansion. " Our carriage (limousine, they just call it a carriage) is here. We're leaving!"

" Coming mother!" she yelled back. And took one last glance at the mirror. She wasn't a damn doll, which males could buy! ChiChi descended the stairs gracefully towards her waiting parents.

" Darling! You look absolutely beautiful! The men in the ball will be fascinated when they see you! You'll find a mate in no time just as you're meant to be!" Exclaimed Gyomao her father dressed in fancy decorative armor. ChiChi smiled and blushed though it was all false. She wanted to puke. Her father was such a chauvinist 'sometimes'…!

" Thank you father. Shall we?" she asked and they made their way to the carriage which would transport them to the Royal palace. This would be a long long night.

Sometimes she wondered was there anyone else who hated going into these things as much as she did. Hardly. ChiChi briefly wondered what Bulma would say and do if she was to go into a ball. Probably laugh her ass off first then just shrug it off saying that shit wasn't for her and ask for the next purge mission.

The raven haired girl looked up at the dimming evening sky. She was probably off in the space in some distant planet clearing it with her friends. If she would just have a chance…

The driver drove to the Royal palace.

…………………………………

ChiChi smiled charmingly and took a little sip from her drink; champagne. (It's horrible stuff I tell you! My mom let me taste it once and ugh!) She held particularly no attachment to the drink; It was shit to her but if you sipped it just right it didn't taste as bad.

She felt another lustful gaze in her back and felt an urge to growl and lash out at the person. The only option was to ignore everything and look happy and obvious. She could almost image herself kicking the man in the 'family jewels'.

She needed a break. Badly. And what was more nicer than the good old I-need-to-powder-my-cute-little-nose. She excused herself from her parents presence saying she needed to fix her make up to attract more males. Gyomao grinned in delight.

And other shit, she thought to herself and exited the huge dome shaped ballroom located in the highest floor. It had high blue windows in every direction, trimmed with gold and silver patterns.

ChiChi walked through the corridors looking for some spot to relax out of the sight of the other visitors and servants. She came upon a narrow corridor and looked at it. It was mostly abandoned. She walked little along it and then leaned against the cold white marble wall. Resting her head against it ChiChi slid on the floor, fuming.

" If I just could…I'd kick the shit out of them all! Wring their pitiful necks….and definitely make sure they'd lost the fatherhood! Fuck it…all…to HELL!" she screamed and punched the floor she sat on and made a fist sized hole. " If I'd just have a fricken chance…"

" HEY! YOU!"

She whirled around. Damn! Someone found her!

…………………………………

Juuhachi stood as cold as always little behind her Queen in her silver dress. It was simple but showed more cleavage that she liked. Only plus was that the gown was actually somewhat tolerable and nothing like the last one. The red would haunt her for the rest of her life.

The blond let her gaze wander around the room piercing people with her gaze like a ki blast. One of her rare amusements.

The visions had been down for a while and had set in for one future. Only few random possibilities floated around. She sighed in relief. The whole thing was beginning to make sense but she still couldn't see forward.

" Rosichena, Where's our son?" the King barked annoyed that his son hadn't made an appearance yet. He hoped that the slimy bastard wasn't gonna ditch this one too! There was more females around than ever and his son needed to find a mate.

" He isn't here?" Rosichena asked little sad that her son didn't appreciate their parties earning a grunt from her mate. Juuhachi rolled her eyes; No duh!

" The prince was behaving oddly earlier today King Vegeta," Bardock said besides the King and looked thoughtful. " He had this strange glint in his eyes…and he was grinning like a Chesire cat muttering something about fool. I believe he killed another guard. The stuff in the main computer room was scared shitless."

" Pshes! The brat is too arrogant and short tempered for his own good. Probably playing one of his games again." The King answered briefly indicating the conversation was over of the topic and watched as people were having a good time, sitting behind the tall blue-clothed table in his throne.

Juuhachi smirked just noticeably. The prince seemed to be the only one with right mind. She'd too ditch if she could. She'd-

A wave of new possibilities and vision assaulted her mind and she had to do anything not to show it. Someone had damn again done something drastic! When she'd get her hands on some of them…In a vision a girl existed the room. Juu quickly scanned the crowd. There!

A raven haired girl in white went thru the giant doors. Could it be? One of the persons who affected the visions, possibilities and future! She had to find out! She excused herself saying she needed to check something and hurried out of the ballroom.

………………………………

His Royal Majesty Prince Vegeta was sneaking around the palace. He had a plan and it involved secrecy and a crew. He cursed silently to himself. From where the hell he'd pull out a crew? Two three Saiyajin first class warriors would do fine but where to find warriors not blindly loyal to his father and with some brains?

A hard task indeed. But first he needed to get himself an armor of a first class purger. And a disguise. His hair was way too known around the planet and the universe. Now he could have use for a good friend…

He padded silently but fast through the red-carpeted corridors. Where the hell was the armor room! It was surely around there somewhere. Vegeta wasn't sure of the location but he knew it was located near the ballroom.

Great! If I'm caught I'll be dragged there and forced to dance with those cling-ons called females…he thought surly, readjusting his Royal Armor's uncomfortable shoulder straps. He really needed to get padding on those things.

" If I just could…I'd kick the shit out of them all! Wring their pitiful necks….and definitely make sure they'd lost the fatherhood! Fuck it…all…to HELL!" Vegeta heard someone yell. It was a woman's voice. His eyebrows knitted. Pretty nifty threats… " If I'd just have a fricken chance…"

A loud crack echoed in the corridor. What was going on! What chance! Vegeta became intrigued. Better check it out…

He walked around the corner silently. On the floor back against the wall was sitting into a white ball gown dressed female, fist buried inside the floor. She looked angry.

" HEY!YOU!" Vegeta yelled and the girl whirled around, startled. Her eyes widened when her eyes fixed on him. She quickly jumped on her feet dusting herself and looking down little ashamed.

" Prince Vegeta… I…uh?" she stammered and hastily bowed as Vegeta glared at her. " What are you doing here? The ball is held in other room and this is definitely a wrong address." The prince barked. Great, another cling-on…

ChiChi kept her gaze on the floor but rolled her eyes. Well it definitely ain't here I know that! She thought hotly. She'd need to find another hiding place after the prince went away.

" I was only going to powder my nose, my prince." She replied." And I got lost, my prince."

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. Got lost? Hardly. When you're lost you wander around headlessly and don't bang your fist through floors or curse men into the lowest hell.

" I doubt it, girl." He stated. ChiChi froze for a second and Vegeta noticed it. " So what's the real reason you're here destroying my palace floors!" he demanded. " Well?"

ChiChi was panicking. The prince was known of his temper and habit of blasting people who didn't please him. She'd had to think something fast. Or maybe the truth would do just fine…

" I happen to hate balls and those leering chauvinist idiots in there who think with the other end rather than with their brains! They disgust me, my prince and I'd rather be on a purging mission than playing a mindless doll for idiot bastards who suck the big time and are the fucking biggest suck-ups in da planet! And to escape my damned chauvinist parents whose fucking world revolves around da getting me at mated to som' of those jerkos! And hell! It happens ta piss me off and ain't no bigger shit on da planet than these fricken balls!" she started calmly but got more heated when she thought about it and slipped accidentally to the third class way of speaking that she'd learned from Bulma and heard in bars. It was pretty catching if you listened it enough.

It was much easier to yell than using the proper language and yelling. ChiChi took a large inhale to continue then she realized what she was doing and to whom she was talking to. " Damn…" she breathed and prepared to be blasted.

The woman started her explanation and it got more heated and her timid and reserved facade went out of the window. She was staring straight at him and yelling with fiery eyes in this weird accent. Vegeta was more than shocked that the woman actually cursed and thought like that about parties and balls. And there was actually someone who was somewhat in the same lines with him!

The woman stopped and then realized what she was doing. Vegeta chuckled, amused. Pretty straightforward with opinions it seemed. Wait, did she say she'd rather be on a purging mission! It was a worth of try…but she was a female!

ChiChi peered curiously at the prince who seemed to be amused and lost in thought. She wasn't going to die? The whole situation in itself was strange and now this?

" Did you say that you'd rather be on a purging mission than attending the cursed ball?" Vegeta asked suddenly and ChiChi blinked. What was going on? The prince was watching her with seriousness in his black eyes. And the truth had gotten her this far…

" Yes, my prince."

" Then come with me. We're going on a purging mission! Let's get you an armor!" Vegeta said casually and smirked. ChiChi stared! " Whatta fuck! Ya're kidding ol' me?" she bellowed in shock and Vegeta was little thrown off balance. What it was with the weird speech and curse words! He could tell by the gown she was a lady but…she was little misbehaving for a lady right now.

Vegeta watched in interest as the girls face lit up in joy. Not exactly what he had excepted… The raven haired girl took a military pose and saluted.

" ChiChi, daughter of Gyomao and Magarite, first class, in you service, sire!" Vegeta almost cracked. The female was funny. Weirdly the thought of killing her from the beginning hadn't entered his mind at all.

" Now let's go and get you an armor and scouter, woman!" ChiChi almost snapped that she had a name but only nodded and scurried after the prince who tore down the corridor already. This was unbelievable! She was going to a mission!

Vegeta couldn't believe it. He had a one crew member. It was a female but whatta heck. She was amusing…and shorter than him. And seemed to have more brains than all females combined. Most females were always either as tall as he or taller and did he like it? Not a damn bit!

………………………………

Juuhachi stood behind the corner and listened the conversation taking place. The visions changed whole time depending on the words spoken. And giving her a headache. She couldn't believe it. Two people from her visions had met! That meant they'd meet the others concerned as well. Four more to go.

The blonde's brow furrowed. The prince was going on a mission? And the girl whose name was ChiChi was tagging along? Now way! They'll get their asses killed in there. And it was her duty as a Rare to protect the predicament.

Two pairs of feet ran off and Juu followed. And the Royal family's safety was basically on her shoulders too. If any problem came up she just tell she was looking after the prince. The prince Vegeta wouldn't like that but oh well…and she was getting bored already.

She tore down the corridors to the armor room with her super speed cracking some corners with the air pressure. Luckily it was the ball night and the corridors were empty of people and servants who were all making food in the kitchen or serving it in the ballroom. Unlike the prince she knew where the armor storage room was but it never was a waste to be there early. The prince was gonna blow a fuse…

………………………………

Juuhachi leant casually in the wall checking her nails as the prince and the girl came, her other leg crossed in front of another. The prince froze for a second before gaining his composure and ChiChi glanced uncertainly at the blonde girl. She had heard about the Queens mysterious Guardian with weird colors.

" Prince Vegeta." She saluted with a little nod.

" What you're doing here yellowhair?" he blurted and crossed his arms. Something was up. The yellowhair should have been standing behind his mother right now.

" I'm coming along, prince Vegeta." Juuhachi said nonchalantly and gave firm gaze.

Vegeta's eyes bugged. How did she know… " I have no idea what you're talking about!" he spat venomously. " Move or I'll remove you permanently!"

Juuhachi stepped out of the way knowing well that he meant it as Vegeta marched in the room and ChiChi followed little scared. She gave a suspicious look which held a silent question. Juuhachi looked away and followed them in.

" I believe my assistant would be good for you. The mission you're about to go is no ordinary and you know it. There's already purgers on the planet but it still isn't enough. Even your powers don't compare the rage they can create within their minds." She spoke calmly giving a knowing air in the room.

Vegeta whirled around and stared murderously. He hated when people were right. And how in the fuck she did know!

" Aren't you supposed to be in the ball guarding the Queen?" he said glaring more intensely.

" Aren't you supposed to be there looking for a mate, my prince?" She shot back. " Look. I'm bored out of my mind and guarding the Queen isn't exactly the most intriguing job around and just look at it this way; I'm guarding the Royal family so I'm not abandoning my vow. I'm coming."

Vegeta pondered her words. She would be a welcome help, not that he'd admit it, and it was more legal way for him to move around if he had one of the Guards with him. Besides Bardock and his family were there having an eye on the old man and Queen.

" Fine!" he shouted and turned to look for a right sized armor. Juuhachi smiled slightly. Even the prince was worried about purging the Yarogasei. She was already dressed in her battle armor, not that it was used that much….And he was going to Planet Yarogasei with two women…

Vegeta wondered shortly was he really in his right mind at the moment….

………………………………

" Almost like my own armor!" ChiChi exclaimed in excitement. Juuhachi took in her appearance. The make up was gone and her hair was in a high ponytail framing her head nicely in spikes. He armor was purple trimmed with white with darker purple part in the stomach and same colored shoulder straps. The under suit was a black whole-body suit and she had purple pads at her elbows and knees. The sturdy boots were simple white and her gloves were white as well.

ChiChi put on a scouter with green screen and smirked. This was going to be fun! She brushed her fringe with her hand and the spiky bangs returned to their place immediately. It had taken almost forever to get the hair spray out of it and now it was its own self again; spiky.

Juuhachi raised an eyebrow. It was a nice combo. But no first class would take such good choice of armor combo. The first classes didn't know that much of fighting except for sparring and training and an armor for a purging mission was vital.

" Good choice." The blonde said and ChiChi thanked her brightly, smiling almost maniacally. To Juuhachi she seemed to radiate energy and spirit around. ChiChi was thankful Bulma had lectured her about armor choice for a battle. Her own combo was almost exact replica of Bulma's armor which was light- and dark blue, with dark blue pads on knees and elbows. Only Bulma had green wrist protector on her right hand.

" Okay females! Let's go!" Vegeta emerged from the back of the room speaking harshly. He was dressed in white armor with golden stomach part and straps. His suit was royal blue and his gloves were white. The boots were sturdy and had gold tips. He adjusted the scouter covering his left eye and glared at the girls in the room.

Vegeta exited the room as the women followed in haste and set off towards the launching area.

………………………………

Kakarott woke up groggily. God he hated the stasis. He quickly checked through the computer and other gadgets in the small pod. Everything was fine. The air pressure was fine. The shields were still on. They'd be landing in five hours. Only five hours…

Normally he'd irritated at the time for taking so long but now he hoped it'd be ten hours or more better he hoped he didn't even need to be there. Damn mysterious person behind this all who obviously was the King. Why them?

Kakarott's brows knitted into a thoughtful expression. They were a third class team for Kami's sake! They had no chance! Even an Elite team would have huge problems! So why them? There was something behind this all, he knew it, that wasn't quite what it seemed.

Just for his amusement he began fiddling with his scouter. They were funny little things. So little devices could store so much information and tell you where your enemies were. None could hide from it. He played with the thought of fooling scouter somehow. Wouldn't that be interesting…

There had to be way of that. It had to have something to do with the energy… he fell on natural sleep. Only five hours…

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter III: Part I

**Chapter III** – Part I: The Purge Yarogasei

It was dead quiet. Absolutely no sound or any kind of movement. The air quivered with extreme heat that exceeded even the usual hot temperature on Planet Vegetasei. The rocky barren land went as far as they could see with some occasional weird plants and bigger rocks. Everything was controlled strongly by color brown and its different varieties. The sky was blood red and ominous.

Kakarott was sweating like mad. His armor and clothes were glued to his skin making him feel downright uncomfortable and it made him also pissed off as hell. His hair hung slightly limp and his bangs were matted to his forehead.

Kami! How they were supposed to fight in this heat! They'd dehydrate in few hours! Bulma being the genius who was supposed to know these kind of things informed them on this fact almost immediately making everyone seem grim. Or at least grimmer that they already were which was a feat in itself.

" Alright! Let's move out!" Kuririn yelled, his skin glistening with sweat and determined expression on his face." Does everybody know what to do!"

He got affirmative nods from the others as he had expected.

" Ya know as well as I do…this's pure suicide but we go out with a bang!" Kakarott turned to speak slight smile caressing his tight face. The same smile appeared on each member's face, changing it to fit the person. Kakarott's was a reassuring but wicked with a tint of mischief. A crooked smile in general. Kuririn's face was in tough, firm smile that had the same tint of mischief that of Kakarott. Bulma smiled with a weird kind of brightness and stubbornness. She was going to do this! Cornua and Meataro had these warm smiles that were weird for Saiyajins in general. But they were the oldest ones of the group and lived a third class live so much longer…

There was no need for words. They'd meet again or not. I didn't matter after all…they were friends and they were going to die as friends…

" Fine let's get this shit over!" Bulma muttered and was about to turn to take off and start the whole mess as their scouters went haywire suddenly. The group whipped around in shock only to come across face to face with what they could only assume to be Yarogajins.

The creatures were around eight feet tall humanoid looking creatures with different skin colors varying from white to black in all colors. It was quite a conflict with the barren wasteland and bright colors clashing. Instead normal hands and feet they had beast paws with nasty looking long sharp claws. Their faces were something that could be only described as a demonic. Red-yellow glowing eyes with one black slit in middle of eye.

For the first time in his short life Kakarott felt real fear. Not the everyday fear, but the mind numbing fear when your senses are screaming for you to run away so far and fast as you can but the other senses say not to move a muscle or you'll be dead in minutes. His blood run cold and he shivered as he almost felt the cold hands of death around him… His throat felt too thick and he was having difficulties at breathing…his tail was all bristled up and squeezing his waist like it had own consciousness knowing the death had come looking more than anything like a bottlebrush.

It wasn't their superior height. There were Saiyajins that were seven eight feet tall so nothing new here really. It wasn't their ugly outlooks. Hell, he had seen more disgusting things…It was the eyes. Terrifying mad eyes.

Burning with sadistic passion that had pleasure from pain and agony. That loved to cause pain, mental and physical…

One single word escaped Kakarott's mouth echoing with four other voices saying the same describing word.

"….Fuck…"

………………………………

If there was one particular thing Raditz wanted at the moment it was sleep. These ball things always made him drowsy. The main reason for that were the punch and champagne. The second reason was trying to woo so many ladies… It was much harder than you could think of it being. Really.

You must watch your mouth whole time not to slip anything about the other females you had screwed in some point earlier…

The tall male stretched pleasurably.

The corridors were empty. No one was awake. It was after midnight after all. The ball had just ended and Raditz had been the last to leave like always. One of the shadow sides of being a Royal Guard having to take the full responsibility of the Royal people…

But he still hadn't seen that girl leave. That very beautiful and desirable girl in white dress, which had showed off those luscious curves… He had seen her and kept an eye for her the first two hours and then she had gone to powder her nose…and mysteriously disappeared. And shortly after that, the weird colored ice-queen Guard of Queen's, in whose pants Raditz still intended to get in some point, had left. Not to mention the loudly screaming non-presence of Prince Vegeta….

The large-maned Saiyajin sighed and frowned. He really needed to get laid…

Trudging towards the headquarter room of the palace, which probably controlled the whole planet and information of it. It had been playfully dubbed as a 'Mini Throne Room' since King did many things and meetings in there rather than in fancy Throne Room. Raditz suspected something about uncomfortable Throne or something…

Absentmindedly he placed his hand on the scanner. He was one of the twenty persons on the whole planet who had been granted such a privilege…The door remained shut for Raditz utter amazement. He scowled and tried again. The green light scanned his bid callused hand swiftly but nothing happened.

He gazed the door, frowning. It must be malfunctioning…The blasted tech team had screwed up…well what else you could wait from inferior classes…But no matter what, the nightly check on things on HQ room would be done. Raditz infiltrated his thick fingers between the door and the hinge using it as a lever as he pried the door open.

" Kami damn this door is heavy stuff…" he muttered and for his surprise and displeasure he had almost strain to the limits of his physical strength and use some energy for help. He cursed as the door suddenly jerked slightly open. " Finally…"

Just enough for him to slip trough, he stepped in the room cursing and ready to yell at the ever- present staff that varied with the clock and kept sure everything was okay. He stopped in his tracks more shocked than ever in his life before. The room was empty.

The Saiyajin male stared with a slack jaw. He had practically grown in this room and in the palace, the King almost like an uncle to him…Never before had this room been empty. Void of life. Non-occupied by someone. Just abandoned…

His suspicions rose and he became more alerted and rushed over the head computer. It seemed just fine. About an hour ago it had registered a lift off of three pods…Raditz was about to investigate the whole thing more closer as the computer deleted the files. Yep. Someone was messing around here…

Why in the hell someone would lift off near midnight with Royal First Class pods… He sounded the alarm to the tech team and the King as well as his family. Someone was screwing around here…

………………………………

Staring at the vast never ending space thru a purple-pink front glass of the pod, Prince Vegeta counted the possibilities and wondered why in the hell he was doing this. Why he was going to Planet Yarogasei in the first place. He had solved the problem who were the ones sent there but why he was going there himself was beyond him at the moment.

It was simply he was just going. Sudden spur of the moment. No more or less.

The purge team's survival rate dropped with the every passing hour. Vegeta had counted that the squad must have left at the dawn like the common procedure was not to stood out in the crowd. Which meant five hour pod trip to the Hellhole itself plus the already spent time on the planet which was approximately twenty hours. They were at the distance of three hours.

The team was mostly dead by the time they got there but that wasn't his business. The mighty prince of the Saiyajins smirked almost evilly. He could picture the faces in HQ room when they did find out that something was wrong with the computer.

Sabotaging the door had been easy. A bottle of super glue meant for repairing armors, made to hold and survive the extreme conditions and weathers, had taken care of the door and scanner system. Just pour the whole substance on the hinges and close the door. Of course first he had obliterated everyone in the room into dust and before that messed up the computer.

When somebody would notice anything was wrong the files would delete themselves… Oh it's good to be a genius, he thought smugly. And all thanks to Bardock for being occasionally such creepy mad inventor and scientist showing stuff, babbling about electronics and everything incomprehensible which none understood or cared to listen to.

Except Vegeta. Only with the half ear and brain, though. But nonetheless listen…

The pod continued its merry way straight ahead, or as straight as you can go in space which is convex in its own weird way, with blue aura blazing around the pod trio, momentarily lighting the cold and partly and mostly empty space.

………………………………

Juuhachi was sweating like a pig and wrung her hands in distress. Luckily there wasn't anyone seeing her. The ice-queen was showing emotion!

Her visions had been somewhat same with slight shifts there and here nothing to worry about, but…WHATTA HELL EVER FORCED HER TO COME ALONG!

Kami damn stubborn and pig-headed Saiyajin princes…

………………………………

Kakarott slowly crouched into his fighting stance finally assuming the position he was so familiar with. And usually much more confident with and in. Saiyajin were known to be ruthless killers and practically fearless and they pretty much lived up their reputation. But…

When you're outnumbered by mad aliens that of powerlevels are easily triple of yours and your friends…the reputation doesn't suddenly seems so important. He noted quickly that the others had as well assumed their stances and were charging up blasts which probably would do no harm. Except for themselves when the Yarogajin bastards would get angry and decided to mangle them and drag off to be tortured in ways he hoped his creative imagination wouldn't make up the whole time.

His charcoal eyes hardened. It was time to kick some ass and not to dwell on the depressive stuff!

………………………………

Somewhere deep in the space in another reality and plane, in a room of nothing and everything floated a single being watching worriedly situation transpiring in front of it. It wasn't actually a being: it was Fate. Ties of time and space didn't reach it because it wasn't bound to them in any kind of way. It had been long before everything and would be long after everything. It didn't have any form, it simply just existed. A spirit, just a feeling in the air. The mother and father of everything.

Occasionally when visiting the mortal plane, it would create a form: a woman in white robes and eternal eyes.

Now it looked worried. Or as worried as a disembodied spirit can look.

" No no no no no! This can't be! I'm the Fate but I'm not all mighty y'know! If I just shut my eyes and- wait! I don't have any eyes! Dammit!" It moaned looking at the five people surrounded by the Yarogajins. What did posses it to choose them? Absolutely nothing! Fate couldn't be possessed in any kind of way!

Well… they all made wishes under the shooting star…kinda. They weren't actually wishes meant to happen. Just daydreaming and hoping. But it had given the Fate a possibility to affect things going on in its creation, the Universe.

By manipulating certain things around the nature and sometimes affect people's decisions was the only thing to do around and now it had a rare chance to leave the whole thing in the hands of somebody else. Like going on vacation and things like that.

But it wasn't going to 'vacation' by its free will. A new darkness had appeared in the form of a mortal. " Oh for the love of mother of the dear god! Wait! That's me! Damn damn damn damn! Why I didn't pay attention more carefully to the mortal plane! I screwed up! What will by brothers and sister in parallel and alternate universes say? ' Oh look! Little brother screwed up again! Daddy what are you going to do about it? Daddy I think he deserves a punishment…' I shouldn't have spent so much time on partying around the Universe…" It moaned again.

The Fate spirits didn't in general have any gender but it still didn't stop them having the mind of a woman or a man, child or an old so by this they could identify themselves little better and actually call each other brother or sister.

The Fate could only hope that the mortals could handle this. Its already minor grip on the Universe was beginning to slip. The power of this mortal was too great. It blurred its senses and broke the balance. The balance must be corrected at any cost.

But there was still hope around. And when there's no fate everything is possible since the laws of Death and Happenings have just been abolished.

…………………………………

Bulma ran. Faster. Harder than ever before. The thick underbrush of planet Yarogasei's whipped her legs, tearing the skintight fabric of her dark blue spandex pants. Her legs were scratched and bleeding slightly from the thin gushes that some sharp-edged, unfamiliar weed or plant had done. Her lungs burned, legs spasmed and she staggered.

' NO!' Bulma's mind screamed at her as she forced her body to move properly. A cut in her forehead was beginning to burn as sweat and blood mixed together and ran to her already unfocused blue eyes. The demons had attacked playing with them, mocking them, as they let them get away injured and in the brink of mad desperation that came naturally in the situation like it. Bulma didn't know where the rest of the purging squad were and only hoped they'd be alive.

The fear rose in her heart. It was unfamiliar feeling that she wasn't used to and she absolutely hated it. The cold feeling inside you, gripping your very soul and paralyzing your mind. And the rustling behind her just fed the feeling.

'This ain't happening…' her mind told her time after time but her soul and body knew otherwise. She was being chased. She was being hunted by the Yarogajins. Bulma knew as well as the Yarogajin demons did, that they could catch her when they wanted and do what ever they pleased with her. But no.

' Kami fucking damn it! And this damned planet can't even have a proper energy!' Bulma growled mentally and kept running. She was liking this whole the time less and less. The damn weird energy and _chi_ this planet had was so different from the rest of the Universe. She couldn't mold or manipulate like normally and this prevented her from using her full powers and the ability of flying.

' Note to self. If survived, remember absolutely inform the HQ Room stuff that on Yarogasei your energy cannot be used to the fullest and it's a pretty shitty place anyway.'

Bulma's resolve hardened at the thought and despite everything she half-smirked and half-scowled. ' They chose to play with me. They chose to give me a bloody fucking last chance. Thing for you boys to know…never ever give a bloody last chance to a Saiyajin! They let us go in order to play with us…to amuse themselves…And you fucking don't play a game like this with a Saiyajin! Especially a game of survival! You'll lose in a way or another! ' The female Saiyajin mused angrily the fear momentarily diminished to almost nothing. The demons should have taken care of them in the first place. Now they did have to work for it and work hard, Bulma promised to herself. She wouldn't be going down easily. No one of her squad would go down easily either, Bulma knew that.

If only she could outsmart the bastards pursuing her…There really wasn't a chance of outrunning them anyway.

A branch of an old tree hit her shoulder as she tore carelessly thorough the jungle and snapped easily. Bulma cursed violently. She had just given her hunters a clear mark of her running route and her shoulder stung just a little. Great. Another injury to add to the list.

The blue-haired Saiyajin screeched to halt as the jungle suddenly ended and a rocky edge of a gorge appeared. Bulma yelped in surprise and fear as she almost stumbled over the edge. On the other side unfolded a vast red, quivering desert.

" Doesn't this idiotic place have anything else than bloody deserts and hell of a jungles!" she screamed in frustration as she whipped her head to and for to see possible escape routes. Back was out of question, forward no way. Alright. That left right and left as options.

Suddenly the jungle behind grew silent and she tensed. The silence hung heavily in the air foreboding doom as thick that you could cut it with a knife. The sounds and crickets of some unfamiliar birds and beasts that Bulma had already become used to as a natural thing were missing.

What she had gathered form the data of the mission the Planet Yarogasei had animals and vegetation almost as dangerous as the Yarogajin demons themselves and if they animals were scared she was royally screwed…

Bulma turned around facing the lush impenetrable greenery her face hardening even more. ' Not a chance in this cursed life that you'd ever touch or catch me.'

The sounds of crushing and rustling got closer and the giant bodies of the planet's natives appeared from the tropical forest freezing Bulma's blood in her veins.

" Never play a game that Saiyajins are masters at! Survival! Ya ain't catching me!" She spat out triumphantly. There was yet another option. Down. She closed her eye and stepped one determined step backwards, falling in the gorge.

Survival can mean many things. This time it was just to get away untouched and pride still in tact. The aspect of survival is far more dimensional to Saiyajins that to any other being in the universe. It just depended on the angle you were looking from.

Bulma closed her eyes and let the rushing air around her calm her down at the impending, rocky death that awaited her at the bottom.

' Good bye, my friends. We'll meet again.'

………………………………

**A/N: **I won't be writing this story for awhile so please be patient. I'm really slow writer. Feed back extremely welcome!


	4. Chapter IV: Part II

**A/N:** It sure has been awhile since I've last time touched this story... but I'm going to continue it, you hear me! With my slightly developed writing skills I shall conquer this fic! ( Silence ensues ) What, no applause? Oh stop already deciding between killing me or hugging me and killing me and read the damn chapter...

I lost my spell check once again, thus I apologize beforehand for possible spelling, grammar and typo errors. Thank you. And for the next update I have to say, I'm now a Sophmore (or as close to it as my country's education system comes compared to America or Britain's ) so that cuts my writing time enough as it.

**Disclaimer:** " Are you sure about this! Absolutely sure?" _Yes, now stop bugging me, you crazed girl!_ " R-really?" _YES! YOU DON'T OWN A THING! And don't worry. It has no sugar._ " Dang..."

Thanks a lot for all the reviews, I love them! I would answer you if it weren't for this new stupid policy... Growls...

* * *

**Chapter IV** – Part II: Purge Yarogasei

Kakarott shook his spiky, black-haired head in attempt to clear the dizziness and quiet down the annoying rush of the blood, that he heard so well. He would never admit it to anyone, not ene to himself, but he was scared and pissed off. The bastard Yarogajins were hunting and palying with them out of pure lust for the thrill and to-be-spilled blood of their prey. Kakarott scowled and wiped sweat off his bruised and cut face. That what they had become. A hunter and intruder turned into measly prey and plaything of twisted minds.

Staying as still as he possibly could in the shadows of the foliage of the tree he was sitting in and controlling carefully his rapid and panic-caused breathing. The Yarogajin demons were closing in fast. He doubted they could have gotten him the time they wanted, but for some sick reason or another they had decided to prolong the pursue. Probably to think a way to grill our ass and eat it, he thought bitterly. It was a miracle he had survived this long.

The adreanline pupimg in his veins was beginning to wear out and the nervousness was etched to his every limb. He though briefly of his team mates and wondered how they were doing. He knew Cornua and Meatro were dead, killed in the spot right in the beginning of their grand survival battle. That was one of the most painful and vivid memories that his memory owned and he had seen many times people being blown up to bloodu heap of guts and blood. But it hurt. Differently than a physical wound.

He had checked his chest and ribs many times while running but had found no wound that could cause that kind of pain. Like something had been stuffed in middle of his lungs and it pressed there chokingly, getting larger by and smaller with his thought. Kakarott let out a string of curses. All this shit and now this feeling he had never had before but he had never lost a ...friend before.

Deciding to drop the mushy emotional crap and act like a Saiya-jin he was, he began climbing the tree cursing this Hellhole different energy currents for rendering him to a defenseless and mostly helpless cub. His beaten body protested but he told it to shut up and climb the damn tree already. Being already in somewhat bad shape before the whole sorry episode started was dong him any good right now. The moss and vine covered three was wet from the heat that had condensed into tiny droplets of water was slippery and Kakarott couldn't get a decent grip of anything which made him angrier than before.

Freeing his other from the steadying grip, he wiped his face which was dirty, bloody and above all, sweaty. He looked like he had just come out of shower but still been covered in filth. Scratching the scar that run horizontally across his he once again pondered why this was happening. Why them? Bulma and Kuririn... were they even alive? Or perhaps already being tortured and used in vicious games of abhorrence?

I knew it, he thought, I just should have gotten laid before this...

Shifting his weight from booted foot to another in anxiousity the wet and slippery plant under his weight yielded to the laws of physics and friction and his forr slipped on the wet branch. The sudden loss of solid surface made him keel over so fast his finely tuned reflexes didn't have time to react being weary and slowed down by the sweltering heat.

" FUCK!" rang out in the jungle scaring off some carnivore birds as Kakrott fell with huge rustling and crushing sounds though the thick foliage. The lesser branches snapped like twigs as he hit them gaining bruised and gashes from them. He had climbed fairly high in tending to make his escape within the thick tree tops, hidden by the greenery. Now he was paying for it.

" SHIT!" another clear swearword was heard as he hit the back of his head on a tree trunk nearly snapping his neck. He flailed in despreation, trying to grab on something bu no avail. He was falling and with the speed he didn't want to think about. The fall wouldn't kill him, but leave him injured for Yarogajins to pick up and... a sharp twig cut his right arm making him spin in the air even more uncontrolled and he hissed and felt blood spraying from the cut.

Everything was blurry green and brown, spiraling around him in nauseating pattern. For a millsecond he felt his bare shoulder touching the soft undergrowth before his weight come down on it and for the Saiya-jin male utter surprise, the the ground gave in under him and he fell thru the layers of rotting leaves and soil.

" Whatta-" was all he had time to say as the air was agonizingly knocked out of him as the hard rocky surface greeted him. Pain searing thru his very being and essence the dim light from the gap in the cave roof swirled and grew into blinding light as Kakarott with one final groan closed his eyes and promtly lost consciousness.

* * *

On planet Vegetasei, in cosyl big quarters of one the Kings most trusted generals, Tannipu watched out of the window, worried, the start brightly twinkling and non-caring in the black nightsky. Her mate and sons were all beating the bloody shit out of each other, training mind you, and stress relief, and wouldn't be back for another hour. She was glad her men were doing some father-son bonding altough it wa sin middle of crisis and thus she had opted to stay home when all the mayhem was going on about this evening. She needed a night to herself sometimes, like now.

The frown on her would not leave and the pressing feeling something was wrong kept ringing in her head, like a constant call ring of a scouter. Tannipu gripped the windowshill, slight cracks appearing on it from the force she was letting out. The only time ever, when she felt like this, was when Bardock, Radizt or Turles were in danger or something bad was going on with them. But now it wasn't possible for it didn't feel like them.

She wondered briefly could it be him, perhaps. The Saiya-jin woman placed her hand son her stomach and sighed. It had been nearly twenty years since she had lost her youngest. The birth had been hard and she had been totally knocked out of it when he was born. Around a day later she was back to normal thanks to her fast healing Saiya-jin body, but her infant hadn't been there. The possibility of being sent out to some frontier planet was out question since he was general's son and she herself held a high position in Saiya-jin society...

Bardock had told her rather impassive that the baby had died of a lung failure shortly after the birth. The birthing had, he told, taken too long for the baby and his lungs had been too deprived of oxygen to ever work properly casuing the death. Tanniou had been in total mind-numbing shock. Not her baby... She saw Bardock gulp despite his impassive face and burst in tears. It had taken months for her to really pull through.

And she hadn't even seen his face... or named him. Her and Bardock were going name him Kakarott. A common but strong name for a Saiya-jin child to own. The small woman sighed leaving the window giving into wonderful landscape and paced around the room feeling some comfort in the feel of soft, lush carpet under her bare feet. Something odd was going on anyway. Not too long ago, actually only few hours, the HQ Room had been sabotaged and all the soldiers were alert. Maybe her feeling of ominous danger wasn't that far away anyhow...

Still feeling worried, she decided to pur herself a glass of Vefetasei's finest wine _Toromerde_( heh heh...evil smirk) and sit down to calm down.

* * *

Kuririn stumbled ungracefully over a tree stump falling flat on his face. He winced and spewed words his long dead mother would skin him for. Just lying there for awhile, he smelled the sticky air and the thick damn grass. It reeked of negative and depressive things and first word to describe this all was 'death'. The whole accursed planet was one big death trap from its flora, fungi and fauna to its inhabitants. Nothin looked sweet or beautiful; just dangerous and dying.

He sighed. He never should have taken that fucking request from the King Vegeta even at the cost of his and his team's lives. Hell, being dead by King's hand would be much better right now, for all of them. Cornua and Meataro dead as rocks and melting in the stomaches of Yarogajin scum by the acids... Kuririn shut his eyes tightly. He shouldn't have accepted, but died instead.

Srcambling to his feet shakingly, he beagn jogging forwards wondering why he even bothered. Because HQ will send us help and rescue right off when they hear what happened, he though in fake singsong voice, knowing the whole thing ridiculous dream. But hey, man can have dreams, can't he? Most of his were still unfulfilled and he doubted they would never become true, anyway. Such was the part of a third class.

Driving all the depressing thoughts out of his head and letting the survival instinct to take over, he continued his escape from the fate he knew he couldn't run away forever. His silent whizzing past the trees, plants and other things belonging into a deadly jungle was unnatural by any standards and the drive he was running with exceeded a normal Saiya-jin levels. Such were the third classes' skills.

* * *

ChiChi sat in her space pod feeling giddy as never before. She was going to a mission! She felt like screaming in happiness! She was going to mission... to where? ChiChi stopped herself. Where exactly they were going on a mission? The prince never informed her about it and the blonde female was neither, but seemed to know anyways. ChiChi had heard some plain scary things about the tiny, blonde guard who was Queen's elite. They said she was made of ice and had killed a man for just looking at her wrong; by ripping off his balls and 'piece of equipment' and tail out and making him eat them.

Those were only rumours, but she didn't doubt a second the blonde woman she had met couldn't do it now seen her in person, and now ChiChi wished she could have the power and guts to do something like that to next offeding male that came across her.

Opening the communication system between the pods in the spur of the moment, she contacted the feared and cantantenous Saiya-jin prince. " Uh, sire? Not by any means I mean disrespect, but you didn't exactly tell me where were going and what were going to do."

With slight annoying statistic disruptions the prince's annoyed but smug voice blared from the small speaker. " That is none of your business, female, but to reassure you and make you feel all safe and sound, I'm going to have to say this to you. Blondie! Open up the damn communication of yours!" she heard the prince order and a short pause ensued. ChiChi was sure she could sense the smirk floating about the prince's face and her throat felt suddenly tight and her hands trembled.

A small clicking noise thru the speaker told her that Juuhachi had joined in the conversation.

" I'm listening, my prince." Her cold and smooth voice told evenly, obviously bored and ChiChi got another feeling that the prince had just flipped her off and glaring daggers at the microphone for the respect-lacking response.

" Now, you...ChiChi were you... it doesn't matter anyway, our mission is to go on planet Yarogasei and find out the team that was sent there. You know the big secret everyboys' been talking about and my old man only knows. Thou I know the team. Now we only have to find them." Vegeta's voice stated and ChiChi paled. Juuhachi stayed silent, long ago knowing their mysterious destination, even before the prince himself knew what was going to happen.

" Ya... roga...seih?" the black-haired Saiya.jin female asked in high, shaky voice, in complete shock. A fear like never before suddenly lace her body all over. She was going to Yarogasei? The very epitome of every soldiers nightmares and mortal enemies. The planet itself served no purpose and was labeled as a shitty place anyways, the inhabitants were a real threat. The demon creatures' technology was not advanced, but they had some means of scape travelling vehicles in their use making them a potential threat not only for Saiya-jins but for the people of the Northern part of the universe, also. It was existence's luck that the demons were stupid as a tree root.

The prince continued, unbothered. " The team is surprisingly, according to the HQ Room's data-centre, a five-person third class squad. Kuririn's team No. 672."

" A third class squad!" ChiChi blurted out. Could things get anymore weirder? A third class team was sent to purge Yarogasei? The name sent cold chills down her spine.

" Yes, female, a third class team. Though I suspect it is disguised Elites in lower class armour." Vegeta answered thoughtfully, not really remembering to whom he was talking to. This purge must really have gotten into him, ChiChi thought and felt even more nervous. She wiped her forehead only now realizing it was matted with cold sweat. Maybe this was a mistake...

" Names." Juuhachi asked from the prince calmly and ChiChi felt jealous of the guard's composed and battle-ready state of mind. Vegta snorted and the speaker broke the voice just slightly making it sound like a bull had just sneezed. She giggled, slight hysteria already creeping into her mind.

" Kuririn, captain and team leader, Kakarott, team member, Bulma, unofficial team membe---" he began.

" BULMA? THEY SENT FUCKING BULMA'S TEAM IN THERE?" ChiChi bellowed in shock hearing her friend and half-mentor's name from the prince's lips. That's why she had been so gloomy... just yesterday...and now she was that horrible planet... probably dead...

" You know them?" the prince asked surprised and demanding.

" Not all of them. Bulma's my friend and she has taught me a lot about fighting and... they, the team... they aren't Elites in disguise. They really are a third class purging team." she finished meakly and she could feel the shock from both pods.

" End of discussion. Dismissed." Prince Vegeta said and closed the link quickly. Juuhachi followed the example and ChiChi was left alone with her head full of chaos. She really didn't feel like a rude, mighty Saiya-jin purger and warrior right now... She needed to get her act together for this and decided to mediate to calm her raging mind down. Unsuccesfully.

The rest of the journey was spent in silence.

* * *

A third class team, nonetheless? Why was his father sending a third class team? They'd die there like rats in a fire! No lower class could ever survive down there... Maybe they were never meant to purge planet... all third classes were expandable after all. They held no particular value to anyone... Vegeta frowned visciously. Could be that they were only used as scouts to gather information for the real purge or possibly war and army? That sounded about right. His old man would do something like that.

There went his plan for the supposed Elites...

But his sharp mind was already forming another one...

He smirked. " It could be done..."

Now he only had to hope for the best.

* * *

Juuhachi shook from head to toe. It was an amazing wonder her voice hadn't wavered or cracked while she spoke. She absolutely loathed space travel. It was dark, cramped up and did she mention horrible experience in general! Her mind was black form all the vision and was clouded by darkness and the fact added to her flying phobia even more. She had gotten used to the ado and noise going on in her blonde head and now that it was gone, she felt bare and helpless, not knowing what was behind the corner or which step would fail under her.

Even the random flashes and glimpses of the person tied to the future had faded, gone into hiding.

She grabbed her seat and wished for once in her life to be her reckless brother, back in the hidden woodlands of Vegetasei, without the slightest hint of fearfor anything.

* * *

Vast and empty space spread around and a spaceship black as the greatest void silently glided forward. It came out of the shadow of an unhabited planet gaining some color to it but, but not taking away the dread one would feel seeing the ship. Then there was another one. Smaller and more slender type, made for battle and ultimate destruction. And after it came three others... and more...

The fleet of silent ships, pushed forward by powerful engines and emissions were curious. They had never been to this part of the universe before. Like children redarding a new playground gear. New, ignorant world for them to conquer.

And that was what made the whole quest exiting.

The fleet continued its journey unhurriedly. They had still weeks before they'd confront any intelligent life and it was better to check the radars and clean the armours than rush in. You never knew...

A hand held an elegant looking glass as bloodred subtance poured, swirling about it, staining the clean surface of the glass...

In back of the room seven huge orange orbs glowed mysteriously and an old Namek was shackled to the wall...

The northern universe had not yet seeing anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Ooh, mysterious stuff... Now, please review? I try to get the next chapter out soon enough. ( A huge pile of schoolbooks fall on Kinoha ) ... or not! Ugh... ( wanders off to get some aspirin.) 


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: ** I was inspired to write a chapter to this story which I haven't had time to touch in nearly 1,5 years (sweatdrop)... but I updated at last. I could say this is dedicated to Kuririn Fan for being such source of inspiration and encouragement... Read on!

**Disclaimer:** Thou shall plot and plan, yet thou will never own...

**Chapter V** – The Arrival

The wind rushed past her in gusts and her ears were popping from the quick pressure change; Bulma fell like a rock, the trip to the bottom of the ravine seemingly taking forever. Yet, she was quite content. She had not been killed by the Yarogajins and those nasty abominations hadn't caught her, either. The miscolored female Saiyajin still hated the feeling of helplessness. She was perfectly capable of flying on her own and sending most of the people in universe into oblivion with her powers and here she was: plummeting downward to her impending, painful and rocky death...

Free falls had never been Bulma's thing, anyway.

But this was the outcome of her last chance. ' I'll see you, my comrades, in the eternal battlefield, in the otherworld. There's no chance for our survival, I know it...' she let the thought go as she sensed the ground getting closer. It was funny how and what you could think when you were about to di---

SPLASH!!

All the air in Bulma's lungs was forced out by the impact as she hit the surface of the icy cold water back first. Her blue eyes had only time to widen in surprise before she lost her sight and everything went black for a moment. Hundreds of needles seemed to pierce her tough Saiyajin skin and she wanted to scream, her sense of direction spinning around wildly.

It was fucking cold!

' A river... there was a deep river on the very bottom... but Yarogasei doesn't have any rivers...' her hazy thoughts told her as she was swept away by the strong current like a rag doll. Her lungs burned, her head ached where she had received the cut and she was downright panicking. Because of the lack of any big seas and lakes on Vegetasei none of the Saiyajins really excelled at swimming. Like the monkey they were often referred to as an insult, Saiyajins didn't like to swim and tended to avoid any watery planets or water altogether... it was another deep-rooted instinct of a primal animal their race possessed from the very pre-historic era: water killed if you went too deep.

Water was maybe their only another weak spot besides their sensitive tails to some extent.

The current swept her upwards suddenly and her head popped over the surface. Quickly she drew deep breath, filling her acing lung with sweet oxygen. It hurt like hell, but at the same time no other time in her life had breathing felt so good. Bulma managed to struggle and hold herself up on the surface, desperately trying to remember what she knew about swimming and the techniques in water. The coldness of the water was making her body stiff and she wasn't sure if she could feel her toes and fingers anymore.

" Shit..." she cursed as she swallowed some of the water and began hacking furiously, trying to get the water out of her throat and lungs. ' If I only could fly...' came the bitter thought as she fought against the rushing water masses only to be pulled under the water once again. The whirl of water caught her and easily began throwing her around recklessly and all the female Saiyajin could do was to hold her breath and wish the water would let its grasp go of her body.

Rocks and walls of the tunnel she suddenly realized she was in, scarped her arms and legs and the oppressive weight of the earth surrounding her became almost mind-numbing. ' Underwater tunnel... I'm being pulled underground...' For a moment Bulma had thought she might survive after all but this seemingly was not to be the case. She lost consciousness when she was slammed against the stone surface of the tunnel due to the vicious current.

000000000

The hiss of the mechanics on the the pod's door was the only sound in the air and soon three people had stepped out of the pods. They stood awkwardly for a moment taking in their new surroundings and noted the five empty pods nearby in their own craters. Vegeta's scowled deeply at the new environment: the air was humid and he was already sweating like a pig despite being used to high temperatures. The blood red sky and the barren land didn't impress him and the greenery at the distance looked intimidating enough even to him.

ChiChi and Juuhachi looked around curiously, even a bit fearfully, glancing suspiciously at anything. There was no sign of the purgers.

" Could they be dead, already?" ChiChi voiced their shared and unspoken question.

The only answer was Vegeta's murderous glare.

" Yes, shutting up, your majesty..." ChiChi muttered and kicked a stone on the ground absently. She had never been off-planet before and these new surroundings were creeping her out. No matter how she angled her thoughts there was something utterly wring and dangerous about this planet. She knew, as every else Saiyajins did, that Yarogajins were the nightmare of everyone and the purge of the planet had been in the pool for years. Yarogajins were said to be strong and nearly unbeatable bastards and the value of the planet was one of the highest in planet trade's history...

" Well, two of them are," the blonde Saiyajin's cool voice pierced the air as she pointed to the horizon where two bodies lay still. " My scouter can't detect them. They're goners."

" What..." Vegeta murmured and the trio hurried to the site of the dead.

" Holy...!!" ChiChi almost shrieked and Vegeta and Juuhachi could only stare in shock. The bodies were mutilated in the worst way possible, the intestines spilled around them in gory show of cruelty, blood covering every inch of the area. The bodies were totally ripped apart, their mangled faces still portraying the horror of their deaths.

String of curses escaped from Vegeta's mouth. He had seen many gory sights in his life but this certainly took the cake and he felt sick to the stomach for the first time in his young life. He could only stare as the grotesque picture was burning to his retinas, probably to be imprinted to his mind forever. ChiChi closed her eyes in pain and turned around, unable to bear such gruesome sight any longer.

Juuhachi breathed through her teeth, eyes closed in concentration. These two didn't have anything to do with her vision since her mind's eye stayed blank and no indications of the future came to her. ' I might have felt the something earlier if they did have something to do with the whole sorry business...'

" Yarogajins are capable of this caliber of violence?" she asked aloud from herself. Vegeta snorted regally.

" They were third class. Third classes are expandable: always will be, always been! Let's scout around. Will find those remaining three faster by flying," Vegeta ordered nonchalantly, ignoring the gasp of indignation coming from the black-haired Saiyajin female. 'The bitch takes offense on stating the truth about third classes? Weird woman..' he thought absently. The scenario in front of their eyes disturbed him more than he cared to admit by a long shot.

" Very well," the Queen's bodyguard agreed impassively and prepared to fly only to realize she wasn't flying anywhere. Slight panic settled in immediately only to be heightened by ChiChi frightened words.

" What is this? I can't fly! I can fucking even lift myself an inch off the damned ground!"

"What the hell is going on on this planet?" Vegeta roared as he struggled to fly but in vain. A scary thought entered his mind and he slowly lifted his hand. Carefully spreading his fingers and tensing the muscles in his arm the prince of the Saiyajins found out he couldn't produce even a single chi blast. It was strangely disheartening experience for the second strongest Saiyajin alive right after King Vegeta.

" I am... powerless?" he whispered and the seriousness of the situation settled in.

" We're on enemy territory without our powers... and the enemy is capable of much more than we combined could at the moment..." he mumbled. " How this can be... the data bank didn't have any information about this particular planetuar feature..."

" This is certainly no good," ChiChi remarked dryly, her black eyes wildly scanning the horizon, while listening to Vegeta speak to himself. They were sitting ducks at the moment and the Yarogajins could kill them on the spot. Judging from the tortured expressions on the two fallen Saiyajin purgers' faces they death would not be quick one... She looked down, trying to contain the shameful emotion of uncontrolled fear bubbling inside her. She was a Saiyajin for Kami's sake and...

" Footprints? Bulma's footprints?" Her eyes widened.

" What was that, woman?" Vegeta barked as his eyes caught the woman muttering something seemingly unintelligent.

" Footprints! These are Bulma's footprints: only she has feet this small and the double cross pattern on the soles of her boots look like this!" Her eyes followed the direction of their trail. " They've run into the jungle..." She paled in realization. The flame-haired prince knelt to inspect the prints on the sandy earth. Definitely Saiyajin's combat boots' imprint...

" As we should also... Prince Vegeta, I humbly suggest we run for our lives in this instant as cowardly as it may seem," Juuhachi told them in her cool nearly emotionless voice.

" WHAT!" Vegeta roared, appalled at such disgraceful thought but when he looked up and behind the blonde seeress' he quickly agreed. A horde of the most demonic looking creatures was rushing their way and the short male didn't need to check his scouter to feel the powerlevels of the horrible natives. Fight would be their downfall right now... Crossly Vegeta reminded himself that flight too had its place in battle and those who lived to see another day live also to to fight another day: lose the battle, win the war, as the age-old adage went.

" Fine..." he admitted and turned to tell the women they were about to run away only to find the two females missing. He spotted them already running for their lives at the distance , tails trailing behind them in fright. His blood boiled.

" HEY! YOU DON'T LEAVE YOUR PRINCE BEHIND LIKE THIS, YOU FUCKING HEAR ME WENCHES! COME BACK HERE...WAIT! JUST KEEP RUNNING I'LL JUST CATCH UP WITH YOU!"

' Damn this to hell...'

His sprint left a considerable cloud of dust in his wake.

000000000

Kuririn felt like someone had just beaten him with a spacepod on the head dozens of times and the ran over him with it. He stumbled forwards his will alone keeping him standing and keeping going. Previously he had ran through some thick bushes and now he was suffering the consequences of that rash action. The pollen the bushes had given off when he had broken through the plants was obviously extremely poisonous since it even managed to affect his durable Saiyajin body. His head throbbed and his breathing was slow and labored and his hand and legs itched like hell.

" Gah... no can do anymore..." he fell on his knees, the soft moss under hands and legs traitorously inviting for sleeping. He was already running on his extra reserves of power: that stock of energy which could be used in conditions such as these. When you have lost all your power and were practically helpess and your will keeps you standing the energy to do so comes out of nowhere.

" If I ever get outta here alive I'm gonna slug that king a good one straight to da nose..." he crawled forward, crushing the moss in hi clenched fist. The image of the disgusting beasts almost breathing at his neck made him move onwards on four just concentrating on moving when his sensitive nose caught a whiff of familiar smell.

" Kakarott?" his second in command had been on here... His hand met emptiness and he lost his already challenged equilibrium. His body tilted down and he plummeted down to a hole on the ground. Arms wisping he tried to grasp something, anything, to stop his fall and to his utter shock he fell on something semi-soft which broke his fall considerably. Rolling groaning in pain off the animal of whatever he had landed noticed he was in a cave of some sort. Shaking himself off and fighting the nausea threatening to overwhelm him his eyes quickly adjusted to the limited light in the cave.

The cave was spacey with stalactites and stalagmites decorating the walls, floor and roof and a still black underground lake shimmered ominously at the end of the cavern. It smelled like lime and dry chalice and the air was quite stagnant and he also smelled the scent of Kakarott?

" Wait... I fell on him?" he asked himself and quickly scrambled to the body lying directly under the opening in the roof. It was his second in command laying there, definitely unconscious. Keeping his cool, Kuririn inspected his possible wounds on his friend and discovered the almost dried puddle of blood beneath his head. ' Shit... a head injury... there's no telling when he'll wake up and in what cursed condition he will be... at least he's alive and breathing, though.'

" This is so not my day..."

000000000

**A/N:** Honestly, no idea when the next chapter is going to be up... but in the meantime leave a nice review, eh? JA NE MINNA-SAN!


End file.
